mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Delgen
Description Physical Amber eyed face framed by salt-and-peppered hair sprouts from calloused leathery skin, evidence of years of weather damage. Dental examination reveals golden canines. Ritualistic Gurubashi Troll tattoos regularly covered by finely tailored clothes.* Piercings and Jewelry Three piercings per ear, usually occupied by small golden hoops. Always wears a black diamond, intricate gold wedding band. While usually obfuscated by his beard, is a ceremonial Gurubashi fetish necklace made of bone, animal teeth (snake, tiger, panther), feathers, and a bat skull. Armor Black leathers, grey furs, and dark green clothes are generously anointed with gold embellishments. He wears a helmet made from a large gryphon skull of some description that is adorned with black feathers. The eye sockets are affixed with emeralds. *Delgen was reluctant to reveal the existence of these tattoos, but relented in the event the information might be necessary for body identification. History Delgen is the owner founder of the Fairweather Trading Company, a Steamweedle-aligned, neutral company. Modan Co is offered discounts on their services which include (but are not limited to) shipping and oceanic transportation. An aspiring world-class chef, Delgen often offers his services to cater events such as Ceristhe's wedding. Locked Files (Please note that this section is in locked company files; it should be treated as OOC knowledge.) '' The Crimsontide Conspiracy '((Delgen has privately disclosed his piracy past with the Foremen. The details in this "Crimsontide Conspiracy" section may be considered IC knowledge to Foremen.))' Originally going under the moniker of '''Dread Admiral Delgen Bloodfeather', Delgen once lead a small, but highly successful pirate band known as the Crimsontide Conspiracy. Named after a flock of ravens, not any secret plot. A maritime menace before and during the first war, the crew of the Crimsontides had loose, “off the books” affiliations with the Steamwheedle Cartel. However, they were ultimately an independent enterprise. For more than ten years they were a terror of the South and Great Seas, with only a few close calls when it came to being apprehended. It was in this time Delgen and his crew made most of their fortune that would later allow the set up of Fairweather Trading Company. The Bloodraven - Flagship of the Crimsontide A galleon with an ebony hull, the bow features decoratively carved feathers. Ornate bronze raven skull figurehead. Black flag featuring a white humanoid skull with a red raven perched on top with wings outstretched. During the beginnings of the First War: A fortuitous vision from the Dwali'jin predicted that an important Stormwind Cargo Ship would be attacked by a strange, large vessel in a few months time. Furthermore Dwali'jin sensed the fate of this Cargo ship being tied to their survival of the Crimsontide Conspiracy, but he knew not how. Taking the Doc's council and pondering its meaning, Delgen came to the conclusion this meant that they would soon be brought to justice if they did not act soon. The war against the Horde had brought more naval forces closer to the South Seas with rumor that these invaders were beginning to construct vessels to assault from the sea. They had had more close calls recently than they had ever faced in the past to the point where the good Doctor struggled to keep up with his visions. So, he and Dwali'jin came up with a plan to come to the cargo ship's rescue to facilitate a deal with the crown: Sign up to privateer for Stormwind against the Horde in exchange for a full pardon. Mutinous Machinations Not everyone was happy with this plan. Captain Callum Winstonhal, a crew mate of Delgen's since Gilneas, was in charge of a frigate in the Crimsontide fleet named Hector's Demise. The proud Gilnean detested the thought of being a lapdog to King Llane, let alone any government. Furthermore he thought the Doc's visions were superstitious nonsense, and that Delgen was a fool for being manipulated by them. Callum began regularly gathering like-minded Crimsontides aboard Hector's Demise where talks of betrayal and mutiny became more and more common. Among those against shackling themselves to the will of the Crown was Angus Blackheart, who was calm yet vocal about his disagreement. He went so far as to publicly call Delgen out during a feast celebrating a recent conquest. However when he was invited to one of Captain Winstonhal's meetings, the plans for mutiny revolted him. While he was hesitant to sign away his freedom to the crown, the thought of betraying his Admiral overpowered any trepidation he had. While he did not understand Dwali's visions, they had never led them astray before. After the meeting adjourned with the intent for one more to take place to finalize their plans, Angus went to Delgen to reveal this plot and all those involved. Aboard Hector's Demise, anchored off the coast of Stranglethorn, the final meeting of the traitorous Captain Winstonhal's began. In the dark of night, a fog rolled in as the Bloodraven and those loyal to Delgen ambushed the distracted seadogs. Despite being taken by surprise, those loyal to Callum were numerous. A grisly battle unfolded, and for once the sea truly ran red with real blood; blood of the Crimsontide. Ultimately, though, Delgen and those loyal to him were victorious. As was always the way with the Crimsontide, the traitors who surrendered were spared. Among them, Callum Winstonhal himself who begged for his life at the tip of Delgen's blade after an embarrassingly short duel. The traitors were bound, ushered into a boat, and rowed ashore. There they were stripped of their armor and left nothing but small, shitty daggers to face their fates in the jungle of Stranglethorn. For his loyalty Angus was appointed Captain of Winstonhal's ship, which was subsequently renamed "Callum's Demise." After this Angus and Delgen grew much closer. Prophesied Parlay Following Dwali'jin's vision and betting their futures, the Crimsontide Conspiracy's fleet migrated north towards the fated encounter. True enough, they descended upon an Orcish Juggernaut sinking the last of the Stormwind Cargo ship's escorts returning from Booty Bay to the Human Kingdom. The fog and bloodied waters poured forth announcing their arrival. The orcish vessel, which had only suffered minor damage at that point, was quickly and successfully outmanuvered, flanked and eventually sunk. While the cargo ship made to escape from the pirate fleet, the Dread Admiral had Dwali clear the skies as he hopped on to his gryphon and flew onto the ship alone. Offering the captain his sword, Delgen convinced him to help the scallywags parlay with the Crown after escorting them back to Stormwind. The plan was a success, and the deal was struck. With their successful track record as their resume, they switched to looting and commandeering Horde vessels during the Second War under the flag of Stormwind. After Stormwind’s sacking they continued running legitimate, working as mercenary ships for hire out of Booty Bay, Kul Tiras, and Gilneas. The Crimsontide Mercenaries During the Third War they sailed to Kalimdor among Jaina's fleet on her quest at the behest of Medivh, but were unable to assist much when it came to the showdown at Hyjal. From here they continued being a hired hand in the newly founded Ratchet, protecting Steamwheedle transport ships from South Seas pirates in the budding city's construction. It was during this time where Delgen and his Gryphon found and took in an orphaned Hippogryph hatchling from Azshara who he named Blackbeak. Later, his gryphon met her demise at the hands of Gryphon later perishes in battle against a crew of Southsea Freebooters attempting to rob a Ratchet transport ship. While Delgen took her loss hard, they won the battle sending the South Sea pirates to their watery grave. To this day Delgen wears her skull to always fight beside her in every battle he faced. Fairweather Trading Company After many years of back and forth between Ratchet and Booty Bay, Delgen and Angus slowly fell in love. Eventually decided they wanted to settle down. After getting married and changing their surnames to “Fairweather” in a somewhat lazy attempt to bury their past. Using their ammased wealth, Delgen went into business with his treasurer Troxxi Blastigaz and founded the Fairweather Trading Company. Many veterans of the Crimsontide who had grown weary stayed on in this new venture, embracing new passions from fishing, to farm life, to mercantilism. Others stayed on as crew for the company's cargo ships or escort vessels. Biographical Outline * Born in Aerie Peak 19 September -68 * Orphaned at 11 years old when Wildhammer parents never returned from a hunting trip. ** Ran away ** Leaves little attachment to Dwarven/Wildhammer ancestry * Vagabond, traveling caravans * Reaches Gilneas, pre-wall ~-45 ** Odd jobs, petty theft, minor jail time. * Sealegs, Swabbie to Deckhand ~-24 ** Captain: Hector Lanabell ** Ship:The Handsome Hector * Shitty abusive captain turned to mutiny. Pirates! ~-23 ** Ship Renamed: The Horrible Hector * Still Deckhand, cares for new Captain’s gryphon ** New Captain: Edward Worley * Well liked, becomes Quartermaster * Captain killed during battle, shipwrecked in Stranglethorn ~-14 * Rallies survivors including former captain’s gryphon (now his) heads to Booty Bay * Forms new pirate band: The Crimsontide Conspiracy ~-13 ** Gathers more crew in Booty Bay ** Commissions new ship with recovered riches, The Bloodraven ~-13-11 * Becomes close to "Doc" Dwali'jin ** Father figure ** Teaches Voodoo *** Primarily worships Bwonsamdi *** Hates Hakkar * Dwali's Big Vision ~2 * Attempted mutiny of Captain Callum Winstonhal * Parlay and Pardon from Stormwind ** Privateers! * Ships for hire ~5-20 ** Participation in Second War * "Sail west, to the forgotten land of Kalimdor!" ~20 * Ratchet <----> Booty Bay ~22-27 * Fairweather Trading Company ~28-Present Category:Crewmember Category:People